Hanataro What?
by zed019
Summary: OC inserted in Yamada Hanataro's body. Follow the misadventures of this Self-insert OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

**AN:** Hello, it's me again with another SI story, this plot bunny have been bugging me, so I wrote it. I'm not sure this will be a one-shot or I'll continue this fic. Many thanks and don't forget to review.

* * *

Hello my name is Zed, an eighteen year old collage student and somewhat of an otaku, I have black hair, brown eyes and 5'6 in height. I have a lean build with a bit of fat due to my lazy nature. I am a fan of games especially Rpg, over the years, my love for games took root in fantasy manga and novels. These stories are a world on itself, I even tried my hand at writing fanfiction. One would assume with my vast knowledge of game resources and fantasy novels that writing a story is easy, I tell you it's not. Writing a story is a new world in itself, stories are fickle and almost the good ideas are already posted out there but nonetheless I feel like writing my stories even if they're not popular. Now enough about little old me, and let's get on with the story.

I woke up one day realizing I was not in my room, strange as it was, I felt the room was familiar to me. It was a a decent sized room but I could tell it has a japanese design. I shook my head thinking this was some dream, it was 6:00 a.m in the morning in what the clock says, I never really wake up this early, but my internal clock said it's time to wake up. I shrugged of the feeling and cleaned myself up, it was fine and dandy until I took a look at the mirror.

The face was not of Zed but of a familiar face of what I watched of an anime character of Bleach, one Yamada Hanataro. "F***!." I said as I passed out.

In my unconscious state, memories of the original Yamada Hanataro flowed into me, how I got in the acadedemy, kidou practiced and mastered. Hanataro was actually very proficient in that field, but chose the medical field. The memories flowed to the point where Hanataro joined squad 4 with Captain Unahana and how he rose through the ranks up to seventh seat. The memories continued where Hanatoro's meeting with his Zanpakuto, combat training, which was minimal, not considering the academy and the memories ended that I took a week of vacation leave. Did I mention Yamada Hanataro is a 200+ year old spirit?.

I woke up later feeling groggy with a thousand years of memory that flowed into me, at least I now know Japanese. Am I satisfied with being weak?, heck no, I was determined to be strong to hold my own. So, after getting ready for breakfast and eating my fill, I packed my Zanpakuto and went to the underground cave where Urahara created a secret training facility chamber near or under Sokyoku hill.

In there I trained relentlessly, I first tried shunpo, didn't go well at first but after a couple of tries, I'm not tripping anymore. I then tried my hand at Kido.

**"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!"**

**"Hado no. 31 Shakaho!."** I shouted with feeling as red energy converged in my hand and a red blast of energy burst forward.

"OMG, OMG, I just did magic!, let's try another." I said excitedly.

**"Hado no. 4 Byakurai!."** I said without the incantation but pictured the incantation in my mind. It didn't disappoint as I now was shooting lightning at my fingers.

I was smiling with an evil glint in my eyes and experimented with other Hado and Bakudo spells.

Mostly, that week was training in shunpo, Bakudo and Hado spells. I also reviewed my memories and learned Occulumency like the Harry Potter books, you heard right, how I did that was a complete accident too , I know right?, it only took me a full day of meditation and a couple of trial and errors. Surprisingly, my new attitude has a positive effect on my soul when I got suddenly dragged in my Soul Scape.

I looked at my surroundings, I was in a bamboo forest with a clear sky, it reminded me of the story of the Bamboo and the mango from Aesop fables where the flexibility of the bamboo survived the heavy storm.

"Beautiful isn't it?." A voice said and I looked at the source of the voice. It was a Japanese child wearing a Kimono.

"Hisogomaru?." I asked him.

"Correct, Yamada-kun." Said Hisogamaru smiling.

"I'm not really Yamada Hanataro." I said honestly being clean.

"Hehe, actually, you are, you and Hanatarou's soul merged with you being the dominant personality." Hisagomaru said bluntly.

"So, I'm him now?, and he's me?." I guess his knowldege combined with my drive will help me get stronger, I don't really wanna loose my precious people, will you help me train Hisogamaru?." I asked my zanpakuto sincerely.

"Of course, Hanataro, finally, I have waited for you to get motivated to get stronger." Said the child, who transformed into a teen.

"My training will be harsh, do you still want to go with it?." Asked Hisagomaru.

"Of course, I don't want to be weak." I said with all my resolve.

"Good." Was all he said and then attacked me with his full strength.

**Time Skip 15 years**.

It has been fifteen years now since I arrived here in soul society. I had blended in well enough and fulfilled my duties in squad four.

Meanwhile, my training had drastic results, I had lots of stamina now, an abundance of reiryoku or spiritual pressure that rivals that of a captain, but is perfectly sealed with my Kido control. I'm now sporting a six pack, yes, a six pack abs which pleased me greatly. My combat prowess increased drasticallly and I can chant low to medium bakudo and hado spell without incantation. I have befriended my zanpakuto and unlocked another ability in my shikai beside the original. It's called** "Chakra no mesu mode",** which is available after my zanapkuto shrinks into a scalpel. My scalpel produces another one for both hand to have each, it is empowered by a wind type reiryoku which its cutting power becomes ten times sharper, the wounds thata I inflict will bleed and will not heal until I willed it, just like the Gae Bolg from fate stay night passive effect. It also doubles my speed when I'm in this form.

I have also achieved my Bankai that adds its effect to my 'chakra no mesu mode' called **"Sactuary Hisogamaru"**, it is a moving area of effect, yes it moves with me. It heals me anyone I deem an ally and damages enemies within it's range. It also makes my speed 10 times faster like the boost of speed like Ichigo's 'Tensa Zangetsu', Ichigo's bankai.

Life has been great, I managed to hide my talents as my power grew. My proficency in healing grew exponentially where I can heal without the use of medical equipments, but I have to put up appearance so I go with my equipment.

Time passed, I met many people like Rukia and lieutenant Renji which were pretty good people. I did have the unfortunate luck when I met Shiba Kaien, the guy was friendly enough, but he made it his lifelong goal for me to make friends. He was really popular and desirable guy in Seiretei even he already has a wife.

I didn't get just friends, but fan girls now. I still remember the incident.

* * *

**Flashback:**

Kaien Shiba invited be into a drinking party with many notable shinigami in a bar and Kaen got drunk.

"Dish ish my shy ffffriend Hanataro." He said as he wanted to drag me to introduce everyone.

I was having a good time too being less known, but Kaien tripped on a lying bottle and I was in the way, he grabbed my shinigami uniform which was ripped and reavealed my muscular body.

"..." The room went silent and everyone stared at at my physique.

"Damn you Kaien!." I said as I shunpo'd out of the club to my home.

"Wow, that guys hot, did anyone get his number?." Said Matsumoto Staring at the spot where Hanatoro was standing.

Girls were thinking that Hanataro looked hot, while the guys were wondering how a squad four member was sporting very well built muscles that was well defined than most squad eleven members.

**Flashback end:**

* * *

**"Curse you Kaien!."** I shouted as I had a massive love letters on my locker.

I now have to avoid people now and every now and then a scary girly giggle could be heard whenever I work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**Hanataro's POV:**

I was in a bind, my fangirls seem to be increasing in numbers, I was even mentioned in the Soul Society Women's Association newspaper and magazine in the desirable guy list in the top ten.

This was shocking to me when I found out my squadmates were reading the article. I was slowly getting feed up with my situation that one day, I ended up wasted in a bar.

The next day, I woke up from a major hangover in my house, _"Wait a minute, I'm naked!."_ I thought as I was startled and I accidentally grabbed something squishy and soft.

"Hmmm?." I tried to feel what this squishy soft thing was until I heard a moan.

I then looked the subject of my curiosity and saw those pairs of melon attached to the body of Matsumoto Rangiku who coincidentally woke up.

I was shocked and frozen, my hands were still attached to Rangiku's huge mellons.

"Don't stop." Rangiku spoke to which snapped me into from my frozen expression. Then memories of last night came of pleasurable moment flooded into my brain, it didn't help that my occullumency made it a photographic memory experience.

My face turned goofy as I watched in fascination at the memory, it didn't help that my hands moved again on its own until 5 minutes later I gain control of myself.

"Okay, that was certainly memorable." I said out loud.

"You bet it was handsome!, I can still remember that we went at it for hours, it also helped that your rock hard muscles was doing its job seducing me, what a ride, I'll be sure to tell my friends." She said as she got out of bed, showered, then left for work while I was still sitting in bed confused and happy at the same time.

Later that day, rumors spread far and wide, for some reason everyone has mixed feelings about it. Some males were glaring at me, girls were sulking and cursing that someone got to me first, squad eleven seems to be looking at me with respect.

Kaien also visited me and wouldn't stop asking about the incident, he had gotten bold in asking, but I just gave him a knowing smile which he made a fuss about asking for details. After 3 hours of non-stop pestering, I finally gave up and told him what happened to which he just laughed. He said that that was the most hilarious story he had ever heard. He was guessing something more of a romantic setting rather than an accident that turned into a relationship or a one night stand, who knows.

**Time skip 1 week**

Rangiku did end up getting steady with me, her work ethic suddenly increased so she could get away from their barracks to spend some quality time with me which pleased Hitsugaya Toshiro greatly that his grumpy temper was now a thing of the past.

Our time of peace didn't last long as a Vaste Lorde with 15 adjucas along with them summoning hollows, invaded soul society.

This event was really unexpected, our forces were spread thin, Soul Society had gotten an extensive damage. Ikkaku was forced to reveal his Bankai.

Lower ranked shinigami's were injured everywhere and squad four was really really busy.

Captain Unohona was forced to use her Shikai, but still it wasn't enough.

Captain Yamamoto was fighting the Vasto Lorde at Sokokyu hill while the others are barely holding in the defense parameters and the other captains were fighting the other adjucas.

"Damn!." I cursed as the situation looked grim. Even Aizen was caught off guard.

"Ahh, screw it!." I said as I left for the ideal spot to help everyone.

Lieutenant Isane was shouting for me to get back to my post, but I din't listen because I knew I would risk many more lives if I didn't do this.

As I arrived at the center of Seiretei I began to charge up my spiritual pressure.

Both forces were baffled by this strange reatsu signature. The surge of reatsu increased further as I released my bankai.

**"Bankai!, Sanctuary Hisogomaru."** I said to myself, releasing my bamkai state.

I then concentrated my energy and released said energy.

**"Holy Kingdom!."** I said the technique that I used.

A flash of light seemed to extend around me as I pushed my maximum output of a hundred meters in every direction and my technique began to work its magic.

Immediately, the effect was immediate, the shinigami forces were slowly being healed, while the hollows we're receiving slow steady small damage that piled up over time. The sudden shift in the battlefield was all it took as the captain's defeated their respective opponent after another, unfortunately, the Vaste Lorde retreated along with his 3 surviving adjucas. Nevertheless, it was a victory for soul society

As I felt the enemy forces leave, I stopped my ability, sealed my reatsu limiter and shunpo'd back to the squad four barracks to avoid the people that sensed my reatsu. I was heavily reprimanded by lieutenant Isane for my post abandonment and as my punishment, I was forced to work overtime.

I had taken my punishment graciously as I began to work. The squad four barracks was naturally filled with mostly squad eleven members eager to prove their strength. They were also talking about that strange healing light, but was overshadowed with Ikkaku's bankai gossip. It didn't really help that the guy in question made no claims to deny it, now that the cat is out of the bag, the consequence must be followed.

I visited Ikkaku in his room to check-up on him as well as confirm the rumors.

"So, bankai huh?." I asked the man who's face darkened and finally settled in a sad melancholy face.

"Sadly yes, I was planning to keep it a secret, but the situation didn't really made me second guess to expose my secret." Ikkaku replied.

"Hnn." I nodded in understanding as I continued to heal him.

I finally fisnished healing him and I wished him goodluck.

Central 46 was livid, never before has there been an occurrence of extra Bankai users that qualify as captain more than thirteen at a time. They were stumped on what to do until one of them suggested to add another squad to already existing 13 squad of soul society.

The idea certainly had merit and most of the Captains agreed to central 46's decision.

Madarame Ikkaku was later indoctrinated into the squad 14 captain position with Yumichika Ayasegawa as his vice captain. Squad 14 also focused more on combat specialist like squad eleven. Unfortunately, Kenpachi Zaraki was more popular than Ikkaku so no-one really notable joined their squad which was a bummer.

On the other hand, I seem to have evaded the predicament Ikkaku was in which was a godsend since I wouldn't be able to deal with more paperwork.

Rangiku and I was still going steady, nights of sex was 3 times a week now. It really helps with the stress.

Soul Society was recovering until one day at the captain's meeting.

"Alright, I want more capable members for my squad 14, the people who joined in my squad literally lacks training that I'm leaving my third to fifth seat open." Said Ikkaku.

"Your request has been noted Captain Ikkaku, but most notable members has already a seat in their division. Our Academy has so far only produced sub-par recruits that I admit our forces are sorely lacking." Said Captain Yamamoto.

"What about the one who produced that healing light during the invasion?." Asked Ikkaku.

"While that certainly would qualify and I estimate a strong Zanpakuto ability, no-one in soul society matches the ability of what that light did that turned the invasion of hollows in our favor, an ability that strong is qualified as a Bankai, but who could produce such an ability?." Asked Yamamoto.

The room was in silence as the fact sinked, that another bankai user was out there

"Nevertheless, the fact remains that I need more competent members, injuries from my squad has been increasing as the new recruits want more action that I'm barely reigning it in, we might need a permanent medic if this keeps up." Said Ikkaku.

"Why not, get a medic then?." Captain Hitsugya suggested.

"The idea has merit, Captain Unohana, do you think you can spare some of your members to transfer to squad 14." Asked Yamamoto.

"While I would like to send some of my members to squad 14, the fact remains that the members of squad 14 mostly came from squad eleven and bullies my squad members, I doubt anyone from squad 4 can survive in a battle oriented squad such as squad 14." Explained Captain Unohana.

"Wait, there was one member who squad eleven took a fancy too, he's been quite popular that the squad eleven members respect him for snagging squad 10's lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto as his girlfriend." Said Ikkaku smugly.

"..." Silence filled the room, personal relationship has never been a relevant topic in the captain's meeting, until now.

"Who is this individual you are referring to?." Asked Captain Yamamoto.

"Squad 4, seventh seat, Yamada Hanataro, and I wish for his transfer to squad 14." Said Ikkaku shocking everyone in the room as one Yamada Hanataro was a name never been heard from before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

**An:** Yinko, Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro is already the captain of squad 10. I never did mention the timeline in this AU, I estimate that he has at least 20-30 years of being captain at this point in time.

* * *

**Squad 4 Captain Unohanha's office.**

**Hanataro's POV**

"Unohana Taicho, you called for me?." I said to her.

"Yamada-kun, we just finished our captains meeting and we discussed that squad 14 now needs a permanent healer, we have decided that a member of squad 4 was to transfer to squad 14, your name came up as a number one choice, here are your papers Yamada-kun, I wish you luck." Captain Unohana said as she handed to me my transfer papers.

"Thank, you, Unohana Taicho, may I still be able to get access to medical supplies once I make a sick bay patient room?." I asked In Unohana Taicho.

"Of course, Yamada-kun, feel free to take the medical supplies as needed." Unohana Taicho gave permission.

"Thank you, Unohana Taicho, I'll take my leave right away." I said as I took some supplies and headed to the new barracks to squad 14.

**Squad 14 Barracks.**

I made my way through the squad 14 barracks, I saw some familiar faces who sneered at me and some who looked at me with envy.

"Halt!." Said a green haired man.

"Name your business here you squad four hippy." Said the man.

"Actually, I'm here for a transfer to to squad fourteen, May I see captain Ikkaku?." I said politely.

"No, you may not, squad 14 is a battle oriented squad, you may not sully it's name by transferring here." Said the man smugly.

"Oh really, care to put that to the test, how about a duel Mr. Green Mosshead, If you win, I'll go back to where I came from, If I win you will let me pass and you will be my personal assistant." I said as I smiled wickedly.

"Of course, just to let you know the man who will beat you, 6th seat officer Roronoa Zoro, prepare to meet your maker." Zorro said as he drew his sword.

"Fight, fight, fight."

"Hmm, we seem to have gathered an audience, oh well, let's see how you do Mr. green." I said as I raised my zanpakuto.

Zoro lunged at a fast speed and delivered a powerful thrust to which I parried since I could see his movements in slow motion because he was really slow compared to my Zanpakuto when we spar, and boy do we spar often enough that I think I became a training and battle maniac to which I suppress my urges very well. This shocked and froze Zoro.

I grinned at the shocked faces of Zoro and the crowd, Zoro is considered the fastest in squad 14, but he was no squad 2 member.

"Oho?, was that suppose to end me?, boy aim at me with the intent to kill!, and you pride yourself as a battle oriented squad?, what a dissapointment." I said leaking a bit of killing intent to which Zoro got to his senses and jumped back away.

"Ooops, silly me, I seem to have getting ahead of myself, but what do I know I'm only a squad four hippy, surely the big bad Mr. green can teach me a thing or two." I said with a smile that gave the audience and Zoro shivers.

Zoro gulped and quickly composed himself, "Now your asking for it." Zoro said as he raised his spiritual pressure and unleashed his Shikai.

**"Triplicate, Meito."** Zoro said as his zanpakuto became three swords. He quickly attached the sword one on each hand and one in Zoro's mouth.

"Their it is, Zoro's famous three sword style, now that squad 4 hippy is in trouble." Said one of the crowd.

**"Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai"** (Three-Sword Style Secret Technique: Three Thousand Worlds.) Said Zoro as he holds two of his swords at an angle against each other and rotates them rapidly while running towards his opponent to create momentum, he then slices up Hanataro with full speed and power.

The crowd was stunned, the fourth squad hippy just stood there and took it head on without dodging or countering the technique.

"What!." The crowd said shocked as The squad four hippy has only only tattered clothes revealing his muscular physique, but no wounds were visible.

"This is the difference between our wills, do you forfeit?." I said to Zoro. The technique I used was a simple Kido control manipulation and applied a layer onto my skin making it have like a hierro armor effect, like the arrancars. Since I have been controlling my strength level with very advanced Kido control, I was able to apply multiple layers on my skin.

" I...I... forfeit." Said Zoro shaking on what happened.

I then took off inside the barracks with squad 14 making way for me and whispering on how easily I defeated 6th seat officer Zoro.

I looked for the bathroom and changed to my other pair of shinigami uniform and made made myself presentable. After finishing my preparation I then proceeded to meet Captain Ikkaku.

Meanwhile, Ikkaku wanting to know what was the fuss was about headed outside.

"You!, what's going on here." Said Ikkaku as he grabbed a random shinigami.

"Sir, there was a duel between 6th seat Roronoa Zoro and the new squad 4 member that got got transferred to us."

"Oh, he arrived, I hope you guys didn't beat him to bad, or I'll never hear from his girlfriend yammering and complaining to me." Said Ikkaku as he massages his temples.

"That's just it sir, That squad 4 member won the match and made 6th seat officer Roronoa Zoro forfeit after Zoro unleashed his shikai and performed his most power technique on the guy and he literally took the attack head on without dodging and came out unscathed."

"He **WHAT!?**." Shouted Ikkaku as he was shocked by the events.

He then grinned a good smirk and said.

"Ohh?, I guess I picked the right guy after all, get back to your duties!." Said Captain Ikkaku as he shunpo'd back to his office.

**Squad 14 Captain Ikkaku's office**

"Knock, Knock."

"Come in."

"Good afternoon Captain Ikkaku, former Squad 4 seventh seat now reporting for duty as squad 14's medic." I said to Captain Ikkaku and passed the transfer papers.

"Good, good, everything's in order, you may have room near the entrance as a sick bay, by the way, I heard you got into a fight on the way here, so how was it." Said Captain Ikkaku.

"Hmm?, you shouldn't be asking me that question captain, I'm only a lowly medic after all, leave the fighting to the professionals I always say." I said as a smiled my innocent smile.

"That's bullshit and you know it, the 6th seat brat Rorona Zoro is considered a budding sword prodigy and you defeated him just like that?, oho?, tell me what you really think?." Said Ikkaku smiling.

"Found me out have you, he was competent, unfortunately he has a ways to go, he may need some rival to get his ass into high gear, he was probably very overconfident and believed he achieved perfectly his full potential and that was his downfall, always polish your fangs I say, there are no winners or losers in a war, only the ones who survived and those that are dead." I said to Captain Ikakku which shocked him.

"Okay, that wasn't the answer I was expecting from a medic but that answer came from someone likely from a squad eleven war veteran, are you sure your a medic?." Asked a Captain Ikkaku.

"But of course, in a war, medics are targeted very easily and it is our job, no, our priority to die last, so we can help heal our comrades. I realized then that a weak medic is a dead medic so I trained myself, position doesn't really equals power now is it Captain Ikkaku, after all, you should know it best." I said to Captain Ikkaku honestly.

"Hahahahaha, oh you got me, I really didn't expect this. Yamada Hanataro, I captain Madarame Ikkaku do hereby promote you as my third seat officer of squad 14, oh I can't wait to tell Yumichika, this is a hoot, wait, wait, that's it, I'm sure captain Zaraki would like to meet you Yamada-kun." Said Captain Ikkaku.

"Captain Ikkaku, I'll humbly decline meeting with captain Zaraki, I still want to live thank you." I said to Captain Ikkaku.

"Oh, you'll like him, trust me." Captain Ikkaku said with a knowing smile.

"Oh, look at the time, I'll go get the sick bay set up captain, it was good to meet you." I said as I quickly went to my new work station.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

**AN**: Double update today, enjoy.

* * *

**Squad 11 Captain Zaraki's office.**

"Knock, Knock."

"Come in." Said captain Kenpachi

"Yo." Said Ikkaku.

"Yo, yourself you punk, how's your squad doing, anything interesting happen?." Asked Kenpachi.

"Hmm, you could say that." Said Ikkaku.

"Hoh?, then spill it already, or I'll spill your guts." Said Kenpachi seriously.

"Fine, fine, take a 'chill pill' as live humans call it, where was I?, oh yes, you remember my 6th seat officer Roronoa Zoro right?." Ikkaku said.

"Who?, ahh, that budding swordsman prodigy, I hear his pretty good, I'll check him out later." Said Kenpachi.

"That's the thing, he was defeated, by a squad 4 member no less, the one that transferred into my squad recently, what's even more interesting is that Yamada Hanataro, the squad four medic transfer, came out unscathed while Roronoa Zoro used his shikai release. Doesn't that remind you of a certain someone." Asked Ikkaku.

"Yes, he reminds me of me, hehehehehehe, oh, I can't wait to test him up then." Said Kenpachi excitedly.

**Squad 14 Barracks Sick Bay Room.**

"Hold your horses, I'm not fighting you again, I'm a medic, a lover, not a fighter." I feign ignorance.

"Yeah, tell that to the rest of the guys who want a piece of you." Said Roronoa Zoro.

"Oh, I seem to recall a bet of sorts that you agreed upon Mr. Assistant." I said with a tone of sarcasm.

"Urrkk, I was hoping you would forget about that actually." Said Zoro sheepeshly.

"Not a chance, I can finally have a share of the workload to you, naturally, I don't trust you with the patients health, so you'll be in charge of delivery of medical supplies from squad four and transfer them to ours, nothing too complicated." I explained.

"Fine, but I get to challenge you three times a week in exchange." Said Zoro.

"Okay, I accept those terms, better hone your skills and here are the list of supplies I need from Squad four, tell them Hanataro sent you and they should be able to give you the supplies." I said to Zoro.

"Fine." Said Zoro as he took off with my list.

"Okay, time to do my rounds." I said as I began to give medicines to the squad, it was all mostly hangover medicines they wanted.

"Okay, I'm done for the day." I said out loud as I began to clean up.

"Hold it right there, you have one more patient, I'm sure you can give me a cure from my Battle lust!." Said the unknown person.

"Captain Kenpachi Zaraki." I said as I saw to who the voice belonged.

"Hoh, hmmm, Mwahahahahahaha, and to think, a capable opponent was right under my nose." He said as he grabbed me and Shunpo'd to an empty training field.

"Hmp, are you quite done yet?, I have to go home you know, I have a night of sex with my girlfriend scheduled today." I said in annoyance.

"Che, so the medic has his girlfriend for some late night fun, I'm sure you can share some fun with a battle with me, Ahahahahaha!." Kenpachi said as he attacked in a series of slashes.

Instead of dodging them, I countered with my own slashes dealing us both damage.

"Hehehehehehe, how bold, you chose to counter instead of dodging." Said Kenpachi.

"Hmph, am I taking any damage now?." I said as my hands glowed green and I healed my wounds.

"Nice trick, here's mine." Said Zaraki as he removed his eyepatch and the effect was instantaneous. A surge of strong reatsu flooded the training ground and alerted the whole seiretei.

"Are you mad!, alerting the whole soul society like this is outrageous." I said to him.

"I don't care, there's a powerful opponent right in front of me and I'm going to milk it for all its worth!." He said as he charged again.

A few miles of the training ground where Hanataro and Kenpachi were fighting.

"Ikkaku, who's captain Kenpachi fighting?." Asked Yumichicka.

"Oh?, he's fighting our new squad medic." Sad Ikkaku with a straight face.

"Really?." Asked Yumichika flabbergasted.

**At Squad ten barracks.**

"Oi, Matsumoto, it looks like your boyfriend is fighting Kenpachi, and looks like he's surviving." Said Captain Hitsugaya.

"What!." Shouted Matsumoto as she shunpo'd to where the reatsu flare was.

**On the other side of the training ground.**

"What is the meaning of this!." Said Yamamoto.

"It looks like Kenpachi found a playmate Yama-ji." Said Kyoraku Shinsui as he was drinking with Jushiro Ukitake.

Meanwhile, the training ground was attracting high and low level shingami's completely increasing in numbers as the fight between Yamada Hanataro and Kenpachi Zaraki went on.

**Back at the training ground.**

"Persistant a little bugger aren't you." I said to him as I was exchanging blows with him and taking damage.

"Hahahahaha, so are you, I'm having so much fun." Said Kenpachi as we continued to exchange blows.

"Time to end this." I said as I backed away and raised my reatsu.

**"Mitase (Fulfill), Hisagomaru."** I said as I unleashed my shikai and slashed myself with it.

"What!." was everyone's reaction, that is until my wounds healed and my sword transformed into a scalpel.

"What!." Again was the onlookers reaction.

"What trickery is this!." Said Kenpachi, he was about to complain about his opponent giving up, but then Hanataro made his scalpel into a slash motion towards him.

**"Akeiro Hisagomaru! (_Crimson-Colored Gourd_)."** I said as a stream of red energy burst forward towards Kenpachi. The technique is somewhat similar to a Cero.

Everyone in the audience was stunned, especially Kenpachi who took the brunt of the damage which he shrugged off with his hierro like reatsu layer.

"I'll admit, that was a pretty good attack." Said Kenpachi who spent a good portion of his reatsu to shrugged of the damage.

The audience were also baffled by the surprise attack.

"Geez, you took that like it was nothing too." I said to Kenpachi.

"What are you gonna do now with that puny blade?, Ahahahahaha." Said Kenpachi who couldn't help but laugh.

Kenpachi was snapped out of his musings when his opponents reatsu shot further up.

**"Chakra no mesu mode."** I said as my voice reverberated throughout the training area in the intense atmosphere.

The audience watched as Hanataro's scalpel became two and held it in each hand. They were surprised what happened next.

**"Mesu no Mai (Dance of the scalpel)."** I said as I took off twoards Kenpachi in a very high speed shunpo while slashing Kenpachi's major veins and artery in the span of 10 seconds with my wind coated powered up scalpel.

**"What!."** Was all Kenpachi said as blood spluttered on every inch of his body resulting in Kenpachi passing out from blood loss.

"OMG!, he just defeated Captain Kenpachi." Shouted Ikkaku in shock.

"Does that mean that he's the new squad eleven captain?." Asked Yumichika as the conditions were clearly met for challenging the position of squad elevens captain spot.

**"What!.**" Shouted Ikkaku.

The rest of the audience was on the same thinking process.

**To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.**

* * *

It took a minute for me to realize on what had I done, I clearly defeated the squad 11 captain with 2 or more captains watching the fight and I also have an audience of 300+ soul reapers which was the other way for one to be promoted to captaincy of squad eleven.

It dawned on me that I'm in so much trouble, I panicked but then realized it was futile as I already showcased my ability to the whole seretei.

I headed for captain Kenpachi Zaraki and healed his wounds and quickly shunpo'd back to the squad 14 barracks.

Meanwhile, Captain Yamamoto saw the entire battle and called for an emergency meeting.

**Meeting place**

"I assume that you know the reason why I have called the captains for this meeting?." Asked Yamamoto.

"Is it about the commotion today?." Asked Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"Yes indeed, it has been in my notice that one Yamada Hanataro was in battle with captain Zaraki this afternoon." Explained Captain Yamamoto.

"Gasp!."

"Did noone stop them?, how badly was Hanataro wounded." Asked Captain Unohana concerned for Hanataro.

"On the contrary, it was Captain Zaraki which was heavily injured during that fight, luckily for him that Hanataro was there to heal him up in time before he died of blood loss." Explained Captain Yamamoto.

Captain Yamamoto let the news sinked in and then the question popped.

"As I have heard the rumors, it seem that more than 2 captains were there to see this and more than 300+ other soul reapers was there to witness this battle, does this mean that Hanataro qualifies for the captain position of squad 11?." Asked Captain Hitsugaya.

"That's the thing, he does indeed qualify for the position, while I admit that he caught Captain Zaraki Kenpachi off guard, the results tend to be clear that Hanataro was the winner against the veteran captain Zaraki Kenpachi." explained Captain Yamamoto.

"I have already discussed this matter with central 46 and they want to replace former Captain Zaraki Kenpachi with Yamada Hanataro. They view that Yamada Hanataro was more competent than the loose cannon behavior with Captain Zaraki Kenpachi."

"So, effective immediately, I hereby name Captain Yamada Hanataro the new Captain of squad 11, I have already ordered someone to deliver a captains Haori to Yamada Hanataro, dismissed." Said Captain Yamamoto.

**Squad 14 Barracks**

Yamada Hanataro was humming while arranging the medical supplies in the sick bay of squad 14, then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Yo." Said Captain Ikkaku.

"Captain Ikkaku, what brings you here to my humble sick bay station." I asked him.

"I came here to deliver this." Captain Ikkaku said grinning while handing the item to Hanataro.

"Is that?, Oh my God!, it's a captain's Haori, but why are you handing this to me?."

"Isn't it obvious?, you defeated former Captain Zaraki in a large crowd with 2 or more captain present, that qualifies you as the new captain to squad 11." Explained Ikkaku.

"Shit, I was afraid of this, what will happen to captain Zaraki Kenpachi?."

"Oh he'll get over it, in fact, he was rather excited that someone beat him and he will be eager to fight you again Captain Kenpachi Hantaro." Ikkaku said grinning while Hanataro blanched.

"Don't joke about that, I kinda like my name, thank you very much." I said to Ikkaku.

Ikkaku laughed and said, "Goodluck with that, especially when it was Zaraki who personal told me to congratulate you including him relinquishing his name to you, something about "keep it until I get it back from you." he said to me while grinning madly.

"Sigh, I guess that's to be expected from him." I said as I wore the Haori.

"It's a perfect fit for you, captain kenpachi." Ikkaku said mockingly while grinning.

"Hardy har-har captain Ikkaku." I said to him while he began laughing as he left.

"What was that commotion all about?." Asked Zorro who just arrived with the supplies.

Zorro looked at Hantaro for a few seconds and said. "There's something different about you." Zorro said.

"Yes, that's probably the new captain's Haori I'm wearing, I'm being transfered to squad eleven as its new captain after I defeated former Captain Zaraki, sigh, see you around Zoro-kun, and work hard." I said to him.

"Hold it!, you're not getting rid of me that easily, I'm going with you even if I have to transfer squads." Said Zorro seriously.

"Fine, fine, the more the merrier." I said to Zorro to which he grinned a toothy grin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

"How troublesome." I said as I sighed when I arrived at sqaud eleven barracks, the hundred of people there parted and gave way for me and Zoro who was accompanying me to squad eleven barracks.

"Great, it probably gets worse." I said as I entered the captains room.

"Oh my god, it is worse." I said as I looked at the stack upon stack of paperwork and the messy room in front of me.

"Hehehehe." Said Zoro laughing at the scene.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked Zoro.

"Oh, nothing, just the amount of paperwork in this room will probably take months of work, good luck captain."Said Zoro as he smirked at me.

He was about to leave the room when I stopped him

"Hey what gives?" Asked a confused Zoro.

It was my turn to smirk, "Oh, didn't you know, as captain I have the right to promote who my acting vice captain is and seeing the capable you I decided to honor you to have this rare oppurtunity, effective immediately Roronoa Zoro of squad eleven shall be made vice captain of squad eleven." I said to him which made him depressed.

"That's not fair, and what about vice captain Yachiru." Said Zoro as an excuse.

"Life isn't fair, and do you honestly expect former vice captain Yachiru to work instead of playing all day?" I asked Zoro a rhetorical question.

"Ahh, I could definitely see that." Said Zoro who was looking down and resigned to his fate.

"Great, just great." Zoro mumbled as if cursing his own luck.

"None of that now, if we somehow manage to finish all this paperwork, we could spar all we want." I said to him who quickly became excited and replied " What are we waiting for, let's do the paperwork." Zoro said enthusiastically while arranging the paperwork in proper order.

Sweatdropped formed around me seeing Zoro's response and I quickly joined him in the endeavor of completing and eliminating those damnable paper demons.

A month passed by just like that. As for the events that happened in that month, nothing much as me and Zorro ravaged the paperwork surprisingly well, I heard former captain Kempachi was doing a solitary training and wherever he goes, vice captain Yachiru goes.

Meanwhile I had a bunch of congratulatory sex from my girlfriend Rangiku and I have been getting the stink eye from Gin Ichimaru, it probably shocked him that his beloved Rangiku was my partner. As for the rest of the battle maniac members of squad eleven, I had to teach them personally as I was still being doubted as a weak medic and showed them the error of their ways, somewhere along the line Zoro joined in on the fun.

It was finally my day off, finished the paperwork I had to deal with and I was just lazing around watching the clouds until I was found out by my trusted sidekick Roronoa Zoro.

"Yo, taicho-san, it's time to spar." Asked Zoro giddy at the prospect of sparring.

"It's that time already?, well a promise is a promise, hmm I know just the place." I said to Zoro.

"Follow me." I said as I shunpo'd towards Sokyoko hill until we arrived at a certain secret location.

"Whoa, what is this place?" Asked a confused Zoro.

"Seems like a secret private training ground I stumbled upon years ago, it's quite good for training and whatnot, it even as an onsen to boost and heals injuries three times as fast and regenerates reiryoku faster, perfect for training I would say, it would seem that there is a barrier here that keeps our reiryoku contained so we can go all out, now come." I said as I gestured for him to come at me.

"Triplicate Meito." Said Zoro as he said in serious tone as he unleashed his shikai.

I just pointed my index and middle fingers at Zoro and said.

"Bakudō #1 Sai." I said to him as Zoro just shrugged the kiddo spell.

"Really?" Said Zoro sarcastically.

"Hmph, Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō." I said as I pointed my index fingers at Zoro that generates a spark of yellow energy, which summons six thin, wide beams of light that slam into a Zoro's midsection and holded him in place.

"Arggggggggg!" Shouted Zorro as he broke my spell.

"Huff, huff, Seriously?." Said Zoro as my eyebrow rose in a challenging manner in my response.

"Now that's just rude, it's my turn now" Said Zorro as he got into stance, Holding his two swords horizontally above the shoulder and the other in his mouth in the same direction, "Hyakuhachi Pound Ho" Said Zoro as he then performs a circular swing that launches three air compressed projectiles spiraling towards the me instead of one or two, tripling the power of the technique, but with his Zanpakto, the air compressed projectiles instead fuse and become a larger and more powerful, compressed air projectile.

A giant cannon of compressed projectile headed into my direction, said size is the size of a three cubic meter sized of circular blue energy, undoubtedly Zoro has been secretly practicing and I would be caught unexpectedly to this high energy blast heading towards me at high speeds.

I smiled as said projectile was halfway to me and I said the spell words " Bakudō #81. Dankū" A defensive wall was created and appeared in front of me to protect against an enemy's attack. A translucent barrier in the form of a large rectangular wall was formed as Zoro's energy canon collided into my translucent barrier causing a big explosion.

There were lots of smoke from the explosion, it cleared until it revealed a figure of an unhurt me and from the reaction of Zoro, his jaws dropped a wide margin.

"Aww, common, you're a monster." Said Zorro in awe, then Zorro smirked.

"Just the way I like it." Said Zorro as he got into a stance again.

"Senhachiju Pound Ho." Zorro shouted as he does the same exact movements as before, holding one of his swords horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm, and then performs a circular swing that launches the air compressed projectile spiralling towards the target which is mainly me. However said technique is a ten times the size bigger from the previous technique.

"Bakudō #81. Dankū." I said the same spell as before, a huge bang reverberated throughout the training facility and a loud explosion occurred as well when both my barrier and Zoro's cannon collided. Smoke and debris where everywhere. A couple of minutes passed until the smoke disappeared and revealed a tattered and wounded Zed. His Shinigami garb looked like it was put through the ringer and his wounds were all over his body.

"Wow." I said in a raspy voice. I was seriously wounded and used my healing kido on myself which used a very large portion of my reiryoku, it took minutes as I expectedly put myself back together. I sighed in relief as I was back in working order.

I then looked at my sparring partner only to find him sprawled on the ground and seems to be fainted as he ran out of energy.

I chuckled at the scene.

"Not bad." I said as I went to the onsen to recover myself and left Zorro there sprawled on the ground. Before I left I noticed that he had a huge smile on his face feeling very proud of himself.

"Good for him." I said as I left.


End file.
